Spice Winds
Romanadvoratrelundar (aka Romana Spice Winds, Lady President, or The Terror of Canterlot) is a time traveler who is currently taking residence in Ponyville. She uses an enchantment given to her by the Faerie Queen, Titania to traverse time, space, and everything beyond. She currently lives in a hut owned by Shady Deals with Ellie Phantasie and Bumboat Scuttle. Description ((WIP!)) Background This section refers mostly to Romana's history in Equestria. For the rest of the story leading up to it, head here on the TARDIS Wiki and put a pony spin on it. Prologue Romana actually never visited Equestria until after her tenure as Lady President of Gallopfrey; after which she took a TARDIS and set off to adventure through the stars, much like Dr. Whooves. Until the end of her third regeneration, she traveled through time and space. However, at some point she was caught in a freak temporal storm and crashed into Equestria, twenty-two years before the Doctor did. The amount of damage that the storm did to both Romana and her TARDIS rendered the machine completely inoperable. She was also injured to the point where she regenerated into a small filly with none of her previous memories. She wandered through the Braytish countryside in a haze until she collapsed at the door of Mystique Mane, a now-famous cat burglar who was just getting her start at the time. Mystique took little Romana in and named her Colgate. And so our story begins... As Romana IV (Colgate) Blissfully unaware of her former life, Colgate grew up under the wing of her "mother". She studied at the Royal Londneigh Academic of Magicks, but tranferred way to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Equestria for unexplained reasons. There, she became fast friends with Twinkle Shine thanks to a series of events in which Colgate lost control of her life for unexplained reasons, and got her life back on track thanks to Twinkle. It's reported that she joined and left the Canterlot prankster's guild at some point, as well as served as a bodyguard for a yet unknown visiting gryphon dignitary, and even did work as an apprentice clockmaker. Yet, rumors more wild than this circulate throughout the city of Canterlot, making Colgate a subject of great mystery and intrigue. Twinkle and Colgate were once referred to as the "Terrors of Canterot", due to Colgate's ability to get the duo into odd situations and together they would resolve the situation as rowdily and flashily as possible. For some reason, she moved away from Twinkle and moved to Ponyville; attempting to fade into the crowd of Ponyville, small as they may be. However, she recently gave her self a small measure of fame and recognition by kicking the King of the Unseelie, Crow's Call, in the face when he attempted to kidnap Daisy. With this action, she became a faetouched; and has had many adventures through time and space since. However, she always come back home to present day Ponyville, where her friends are. She eventually met up with the Doctor again and regained her memories from her past regenerations. She continues to travel the stars on her own, but she hopes the she'll be able to team up with her old friend every now and then. As Romana V (Spice Winds) Skills and Talents *'Player Magic: '''First and foremost, most of Romana's magic-based powers revolve around traveling in one fashion or another. Among these is the mysterious, somewhat 4th wall breaking montage-magic, which allows her to accelerate the flow of time around her for the purposes for RP convinience. Also, like most background ponies, she has the ability to have "Been there the whole time"; serving as another form of interspatial transport that she can use while her player is away. *'Time Travel:' Due to her status as a Faetouched, Romana has the ability to freely travel through time and space, similar to the abilities exhibited by other fae. Although she originally had trouble mastering this ability, she was able to learn precise control of it. (To the point where the could transport a passenger, along with herself.) *'Sharp Wit:''' Romana has displayed a much sharper wit than the average pony on numerous occasions. (Such as when solving a Sphinx's riddles on two different occasions.) Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Pegapals Category:Pegasi Category:Inactive Characters